


撞到傢俱

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Summary: 讓我們來聽聽本人怎麼說
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 中島裕翔/山田涼介, 山田涼介/中島裕翔
Series: XX時突發狀況 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	撞到傢俱

看看時間，戀人應該差不多結束工作。  
重新戴上價值不菲的消噪耳機，他邊掂量著冰箱內的材料能煮些什麼來犒賞疲情下仍勤勞工作的戀人，後背重新靠上電競椅上、看著電腦螢幕再度載入遊戲頁面──好像只剩下冷藏肉類和蔬菜，煮個鍋應該是個不錯的選擇，反正只要是他預備的，中島裕翔都會吃得一臉幸福滿足意猶未盡。  
在遊戲中反覆攻守，終於只差一步就能取得勝利，視線最邊緣就看見房門逕自打開了。暗忖這個速度經紀人是把中島的座駕當成新幹線在開吧，餘光就瞥見戀人乖巧地把頭伸進來，看他在做什麼。  
中島平時看見他專注在連線中，通常都會回到客廳躺在沙發上開始滑手機，邊滑邊等他結束。  
但今天戀人竟然走進房間裡來了，全身赤裸雙手抱胸倚在門框上。儘管嘴巴沒有開口說，但他從中島那微微歪頭與透澈眼神之中讀取到疑惑，以肢體和身體來問他、預備好結束電腦裡的遊戲了嗎。  
他們該是時候開始現實中的遊戲了。  
收起來不及掩飾的驚慌失措，他閉上眼睛又再張開，確定這不是自己花大半日坐在電腦前沉迷遊戲浪費時間而遭天譴所出現的幻覺。  
那個總是等他出手脫衣服的男朋友、真的全裸站在他面前。  
哇，全裸。  
扯下那個其實是戀人為他挑選的全罩式耳機，他有點不知道該怎麼控制自己臉上的表情和行為了。從來沒有想過戀人會在工作後為自己送上這種驚喜，沒有遮掩唇角揚起的燦爛笑容，他走上前問戀人怎麼了，該不會是壓力太大染上露體的惡習了吧。  
中島沒有正面回答他，只將手搭在他的肩上，在輕薄的衛衣上撫過他的鎖骨與胸肌，臉上笑靨有些羞赧卻沒有膽怯收手。  
他最受不了長得明明比他高個半頭還能抬眼看他的戀人。  
沿著中島褪去衣服而落下的路線回到客廳，戀人扯著他的衣服步步後退，唇舌纏綿無礙他脫去身上衣物，眼鏡上衣和四角褲被丟棄地板，與對方的路線重疊起來。  
被衣服打斷的吻一旦重新連接，就開始迸發火花。  
將中島推倒柔軟沙發上，長得讓他羨慕妒忌恨的長腿不小心勾到沙發旁的座地燈，白色長直塑膠燈座緩緩歪斜倒下，和戀人剛剛躺進沙發的角度幾乎一樣。一昧顧著回味戀人落下的弧度有多漂亮，無暇理會那可憐的座地燈，更無懼屋內光亮度驟然起了變化，他只想擁抱眼前大膽引誘他的中島。  
俯身吻上那雙被他磨蹭得微腫的薄唇，舌尖在戀人濕潤口腔裡追逐纏繞，無法及時吞嚥的唾液從嘴角溢出。他用指尖沾了點，學著戀人的挑逗方式，撫過突起的鎖骨和仍未有大進步的胸板，帶著黏液的指腹在胸口那點紅櫻上打轉，直到小巧乳首挺立起來。放開幾乎把所有氧氣奉獻給他的中島，他移動著舌尖，舔吮另一邊未綻放的蓓蕾，雙手順著中島身體曲線而下，揉捏著兩片柔軟的臀肉。  
主動誘惑他的戀人儼如他心裡最美麗的一朵毒玫瑰，有毒、卻更叫人非摘下不可。他百分百肯定中島另有所圖，但他還是願意一頭栽進陷阱裡──任何代價比起為他獻身的戀人都顯得微不足道，所以當然是先享受，再見招拆招。  
意圖搶奪情事主導權的中島奮力在沙發上翻過身，沒料到他重心不穩，兩人居然一起從沙發滾到地毯上，慌忙之中互相伸手護住彼此頭部，他的背卻撞上茶几看似粗壯但其實是塑膠製的支柱，嚇得中島忘了赤裸、馬上爬起身來查看他的傷勢。

ヤマ、你沒事吧⋯⋯  
痛、  
我先扶你到床上好不、嗯、  
⋯⋯我是這裡脹得要痛了、

壓下戀人的後頸，吮啜著本來預備喋喋不休又要擔心又要道歉的嘴巴，堵下那些暫不需要的憂慮。他牽引著中島的手，讓那練鼓練出薄繭的手心放在他半勃的性器上來回愛撫，故意貼著紅豔耳廓噴出沉重鼻息。  
他的近視眼現在只看得見微笑低頭為他撫摸吞吐的戀人。  
看戀人縱然騎跨在他身上，卻逐漸在他的挑逗裡失去最初的主導地位，為他沉溺慾望之中，為他仰頭隱忍喘息，他就無法按捺唇邊甜蜜笑意混在血液中往全身蔓延開去。  
有他的愛滋潤，他一手栽培的玫瑰才得以長成今日的冶豔。  
身體盛載不了的快感以淚水溢出，似是花瓣上凝結的點點朝露。他每滴吸收，微鹹味道使人不能自制地渴求更多，於是他越發用力地往緊縮的蜜穴裡抽插，要趴在胸前的戀人送他更多愉悅的淚水。  
紮根在他生命中已超過一半人生的玫瑰可要繼續茁壯成長。哪怕鮮紅花瓣片片撐滿他的心房，棘刺繞滿心臟甚至佔據他的身體，他都會願意擔當化成養份的泥土去供養玫瑰。  
他是世人的玫瑰，但他的玫瑰只有中島裕翔。

啊、ヤマ、啊嗯、  
裕翔、為什麼要這麼做⋯⋯  
ヤマ、嗯、裡面、快點、  
為什麼突然、全裸？

但他還是要處理一下戀人突然主動誘惑他的原因。  
龜頭頂在突起的前列腺上緩慢按壓，在他懷裡掙扎著要自己擺動腰肢去獲得快感的中島哭著哀求他先結束漫長情事再說，他卻偏偏不肯──頭腦其實相當聰明的戀人一旦這刻溜走，這個答案他就得要花雙倍時間才能摳得出來。  
就算被戀人事後指控他殘忍，他還是按捺著在戀人體內馳騁至彼此高潮噴發的衝動，等待著他想要的答案。

嗯、我、跟遊戲、哪個比較重要、  
當然是⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

> [讓我們來聽聽本人怎麼說](https://youtu.be/Pvtg7GjUbXM)


End file.
